1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to mineral recovery wells, and in particular to a running tool for running a wellbore tool through a tubular member.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Running tools are used to run wellbore members, such as tubing hangers or internal tree caps, through a tubular member to the desired landing location. For example, a running tool can be used to run a tubing hanger from a drilling platform, through a riser, to a subsea wellhead housing. When the wellbore member is landed, the running tool must be actuated to release latch the wellbore member in place, and then the running tool must be disconnected from the now-set wellbore member. Control mechanisms to actuate the running tool can be problematic or time consuming. For example, hydraulic lines can be deployed through the riser to the running tool, or sometimes by way of a dart connected to the running tool, but the hydraulic lines require more time and expense for running or retrieval operations. Wirelines similarly can add time and expense to the operation. Some running tools are actuated by causing the running tool to rotate, as by rotating the running string on which the running tool is run. Such rotation can be difficult in deepwater operations because it can be difficult to transmit a precise amount of rotation through a long riser assembly. There are also problems associated with using wellbore fluid pressure to actuate running tools because the wellbore fluid can clog or foul the running tool. It is desirable to operate a running tool using existing wellbore and drilling fluids without the risk of such fluids impairing the operation of the running tool.